the Peaceful Knight
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Princess Bubblegum talks about Ooo's first hero.
1. Chapter 1

**The Peaceful Knight**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Princess Bubblegum had called Finn and Jake to her castle in honor of Ooo's most noble Knight.

Finn sitting the in royal sitting room asked a question, "Hey PB, who is the 'Peaceful Knight'?"

Bubblegum got up, "Finn, he is the first hero to Ooo. Once a battle broke out when I was a little girl, and this man showed up. He wore a bowtie and the strange thing was that he didn't carry a sword or a gun. He just spoke, he stopped the battle with words." She motioned for Finn and Jake to follow, "And he said one day he will be back, when I held his leg saying 'please don't go' he just got down to my level and said this 'One day, I shall come back. Yes I shall come back. Until then there must be no tears, no regrets, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.'"

Finn and Jake looked at each other and then back to Bubblegum, "Did he say when he will be back?" Jake asked.

"No, he just said one day." Bubblegum replied. "But he gave my father paintings, saying they were of him, but each one is a different man."

Finn looked confused, "A different man? How so?"

The princess led them into a hallway, the walls had 11 paintings; each painting of a different man.

The princess brought them to the first painting; they were confused to why he was old and got younger. "Are you sure it's the same man?" Finn asked

"I'm sure." Bubblegum replied "I don't know why or how, but I know each painting is of the same person."

Suddenly they heard a strange whirling sound.

Jake looked around "What's that?"

And to their surprise, a big blue box appeared; with the words 'Police Public Call Box' on it.

Bubblegum smiled, "He's here."

**Dum dum duuuuuuum; Yeah an AT and DW crossover fic. It was bound to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Peaceful Knight**

**Chapter 2: the Knight returns**

Jinn and Jake stood there in awe at the big wooden box, wondering how it could even exist. As they were wondering this, a man walked out. He had black hair with white stripes and wore a long dark green overcoat with an orange collar and dark red cuffs; under he wore a light blue waist coat, dark brown dress pants and a dark purple tie.

He looked about and then went back into the box, to which Finn and Jake looked to Bubblegum, "He is the Peaceful Knight?" they both said in unison; Bubblegum nodded.

The man came back out, "Oi, you three! I'm looking for a little girl, goes by the name of Bubblegum. You see her?" he said in a gruff British accent as he closed the door; holing what looked like a painting.

Bubblegum stepped forward, "I am her. Sir Knight." She curtseyed

The man bowed "Please, call me the Doctor."

Finn ran up "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The man chuckled "Just the Doctor," he looked to Bubblegum "So if you're the princess than you have grown. You became quite the woman."

Bubblegum giggled "It is good to see you again, Sir Knight."

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder "Like I said, just the Doctor will be fine." He walked to the picture of his 11th incarnation, "Bowties, at one point they were cool… but now? I think I'll stick with the regular tie." He placed the painting on an empty nail next to the 11th painting "But now that this one is up, it's complete. What do you three think?"

Finn looked at all of them than pulled out his sword "Alright Skunkie start explaining!" holding the blade to the Doctor's neck, to which the Doctor pushed the blade away.

"You want the truth?" they nodded "Make a cup of tea and I'll explain."

-In the sitting room-

Princess Bubblegum poured the Doctor his cup of tea and put some sugar in it, to which he took a sip "Lovely spot" he set the cup down.

Finn growled "Start explaining!"

The Doctor looked to him "Impatient aren't we?" he took another sip "Alright here we go, I am a 1000 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. My species can regenerate our bodies when they are close to death, sort of a way of cheating, and I have done this 12 times. And don't knock the Green Jacket, I like it." He took another sip "Any questions?"

Jake raised his hand "Yeah, if you can become young, why did you become old looking?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "I can't control the look of my new body, It just happens."

Jake put his hand down "Oh."

Finn raised his hand "Why do you look human?"

The Doctor chuckled "I'm not human, you look Time Lord."

Bubblegum raised her hand "Why did you arrive in a big blue box?"

The Doctor smiled, "I can't explain that one; if you want to find out, than let's go for a spin."

**Chapter 2 ended, if you read some of my other stories than you will know this Doctor is my own version of him. A friend saw a picture I made of this doctor and he said "He's the Skunkie Doctor." And it sort of stuck. When I said gruff British accent, I sort of meant like Jon Pertwee or Colin Baker, who sort of had like a natural rasp to their voices. Take a muffin and enjoy. **


End file.
